Discoveries of he genetic changes associated with cancer cells have increased the need for improvements in the methods to detect these mutations. The ability to quickly and easily scan the sequence of cancer-associated genes promises to lead ultimately to earlier detection as well as improved diagnosis and treatment of the disease. Methods will be develop using time-of-light mass spectrometry to efficiently and cost effectively analyze a set of cancer-related genes in an automated fashion. The endpoint of analysis is the identification of the exact location and type of mutation that has occurred. In this project data will be acquired for at least hundreds of samples to create of mutational spectra database correlating genotype with pathology and diagnosis/prognosis, leading to a better understanding of carcinogenesis. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are both research and medical diagnostic commercial application of this research. For research applications, the clients will be pharmaceutical companies who will pay for a service providing rapid and cost-effective knowledge of mutational spectra of select genes correlated with patient data including response to various therapeutic agents. Medical diagnostic test will be based on known genetic predispositions to specific diseases and on known responses of patients to different therapies based on genetic mutation. Large "CLIA" certified clinical laboratories would offer the test as a specialized product, with Gene Trace providing instrumentation and proprietary reagents.